


Clever Lines Still Leave Me Pining

by Left_In_The_Wreckage, Opal_Spirit



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Spirit/pseuds/Opal_Spirit
Summary: An oblivious, pining Bill is not the best conversationalist. At first, it's fun to annoy Pinetree with silly pickup lines until he's forced to respond, but then he finds he wants more out of their interaction. Maybe being a fleshbag isn't as bad as he's been led to believe.Bill's Expectations: I'll have this tree falling for me before the end of the night.Reality: I'm still pining for this sapling.





	Clever Lines Still Leave Me Pining

Strobe lights passed over in frequent bursts of color and beckoned any sane person that wasn’t dancing out and onto the dance floor. That is to say, while Bill was tempted, he stayed where he was, seated at a bar stool calling for another round. 

He eyed the other occupiers with a critical eye.  _ Typical, a little music and a few drinks and the flesh bags lose their minds _ . Although…. He stirred the remainder of amber liquid in his glass reconsidering his dismissal. He had to admit, they knew how to party some of the time. It was a shame he couldn’t remember what he was doing here in the first place. Was it for some deal? Had he been looking for a quiet place to end somebody who’d gone against him? It was all a blur now, much like the mass of bodies and the thrumming of music that flooded the club. He felt kinda light headed, but it was a pleasurable lightness. 

He eyed his drink like it could resolve this for him. Maybe… he’d had a little  _ too _ much of this human beverage. He earned free drinks on the house for the entirety of the owner’s lifespan through a deal he’d made years ago and while he was only there to take advantage of it, he wasn’t as keen on drinking in human form as he’d thought he would be. 

That was probably his cue to leave, and if the room spun when he made a move to stand, it was a result of the noise that was blasted from the speakers and reverberated beneath his feet and along the walls. The song was so loud he was surprised anyone could think, but that was the point, wasn’t it? No one ever did anything smart in a bar. Except for him. He was leaving and he’d yet to do anything he’d regret later unless you included intaking more alcohol than was wise in his fleshy form. 

He was just about to up and leave the bar, there was nothing keeping him there when an earsplitting screech made him cringe and turn his head. If he thought the music was loud, well he was wrong. What kind of creature could emit such a noise, anyway?

Squinting through the blinking light, Bill noticed a colorful-  _ was it the clothes or the lights _ , he wondered- human jumping around before dashing away.  _ Well _ , that had been something. His eyebrows rose on his forehead as he shook his head, ready to continue on his way towards the exit when a still figure caught his attention 

He couldn't really see them well, what with the flickering colored lights, but the guy kinda made him think of Pinetree. Was it his fluffy looking hair? Or maybe the bored, intelligent eyes? He couldn't tell, but somehow… Bill couldn't take his eyes off the guy.

Sitting down, he all but forgot he had wanted to leave, still watching the Pinetree-lookalike. He mindlessly ordered another drink, ignoring the look the bartender gave him. If he wanted to stare at the guy, nobody was going to stop him. 

From what he could make out, the kid was clearly bored, he barely even touched his glass the entire time. He stared out at everyone else with a resigned scowl. Bill really wanted to know who rained on this sap’s parade. Of course, there was always the chance that he was some killjoy, goody two shoes that got dragged here… that seemed too much like something that would happen to Pine Tree… but, Bill reminded himself, there was no way to know if it was the Pines kid or not… not without initiating some interaction. The idea had some appeal but the fluttering in his stomach made him rethink that. All of a sudden he was starting to feel queasy, it would probably be better for them both if he just sat here, had a few more drinks… and continued to full on stare at the side profile of this individual. 

He would leave, sooner or later. When he felt like it. He could leave right now if he wanted to, nothing in those familiar looking eyes was holding him there indefinitely. He was  _ Bill Cipher  _ for cripes sake! 

...And he was already too invested to turn tail and leave now. He had to admit that much. He was very much intrigued, and who wouldn’t be?  _ A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt, surely?  _ Then he could leave with his curiosity was sated.

* * *

 

 

Mabel couldn’t believe she hadn’t found this place sooner! The music was loud and the lights were fantastic! There were so many people, too, perfect for finding someone! And she was more than proud to have brought Dipper with her. 

Well, it was more like she  _ dragged  _ him here but hey, the only thing that mattered was that he was here with her, right?

_ Right,  _ of course, that didn’t mean he agreed with her. He wasn't even making an effort to have fun and with the look he shot anyone that got too close, she doubted he would do anything but sulk. There were times when she didn’t know what to do with him really. She’d brought him here to get him away from his weird nerd-studies and Grunkle Ford’s lab so he could socialize and possibly meet someone interesting. That is to say, she was gravely disappointed by the prospects of the current situation. She couldn’t very well  _ force _ him to hold a decent conversation with a stranger, she knew. So how could she help him get friends, maybe even a girlfriend if he didn’t let her introduce him to new people?

With a sigh, Mabel headed to the bar to order drinks for Candy, Grenda and herself. She would take one for Dipper too… No. On second thought, he probably hadn’t even touched his yet.

Leaning on the counter, she was pleasantly surprised by the speed at which the tender came to her. She had figured she'd need to wait, but apparently not. Not that she minded!

“A Pink Lady, a Declaration and a Cobra’s Fang please" she ordered, lifting a finger for each drink. She had to almost yell for the bartender to hear her, but he nodded and took off to prepare the drinks, leaving her waiting alone.

She took this opportunity to look around at the people seated around the bar. And she was damn right to do so! Right there, a few seats to her right, sat a handsome, if a bit weird-looking dude. Between the lights, she could make out that he was blond haired, but most importantly that he was staring at something in particular. His eyes didn't seem to move an inch, and... had he blinked since she started looking at him? She wasn't really sure.

Either way, she made her way towards him as smoothly as she could, leaning on the bar when she was right next to him.

“Hey," she started cheerfully, catching the other's attention. “You look familiar, didn't we have a class together? I could have sworn we had chemistry." her grin widened as she managed to get that out without sounding too weird and gave herself a mental pat on the back. 

“I don't- I don't go to school,” the guy answered, sounding lost and, truthfully, lightheaded. But Mabel wasn't one to let herself be taken down by one failure!

“Haha, yeah, that was just to catch your attention” she chuckled, shifting to face the blond. “Actually… My friends made a bet that I couldn't kiss the hottest guy. Wanna use their money to get drinks?” she raised her eyebrows eagerly, staring intently at the other. 

She didn't act on it right away, but she had noticed how his eyes kept flickering to that same spot in the club. When he didn't respond to her pickup line, she turned her head to look at what could be so interesting as to catch this dude's attention.

There didn't seem to be anyone noticeable, but she didn't know the guy's tastes after all, and--  _ oh, _ there was Dipper too. He couldn't be what the blond was looking at, could he? 

Turning into detective mode, her eyes narrowed slightly, Mabel looked between her neighbor and her brother, watching as everyone around the latter had moved yet the blond’s gaze had stayed still. 

_ Welp, seems like Dipper’s got something going with that dude, _ she thought, her mouth turning up in a smirk.  _ No wonder he wouldn't look at me if he's into guys.  _

Sliding closer to the guy, she leaned in his personal space with a wide grin.

“You know," she started, feigning to look at her nails, “that guy you're looking at,” Her eyes turned up in mirth as the blond turned to look at her with wide eyes, “he's my bro.”

Before she could add anything, the bartender came up to her and handed the three cocktails. Mabel thanked him before turning back to her brother's watcher with a gleam in her eye. “He's also very much single right now and he may not look like it, but he would appreciate the conversation. Make of that what you will." She left him with a wink before disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

 

Bill wasn't sure how she managed to balance all three drinks without a hitch, but he had to give her some credit. He may not have recognized the brunette across the bar on sight alone, but he knew the bundle of enthusiasm he spoke to was undoubtedly Shooting Star. Which meant the man of the hour… was in fact,  _ Pinetree _ .

Even though he now knew for sure that it really was him, he still didn't know whether he should go talk to him. Shooting Star said that he'd like a conversation, right?

Considering he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon, the only thing left to do was make his presence known. 

Pine Tree didn’t notice him at first as he crossed the floor towards him. The lights moved over them again in greens and blues and people passing by brushed by him. A few tried to catch his eye, but Bill’s attention never left the brunette. 

He wasn’t five feet away when he hesitated.  _ Talk to him? _ What could he honestly say to Pinetree that wouldn’t backfire?  _ Heya kid, remember me, the demon that nearly destroyed your dimension and ruled over your nightmares since you were twelve? _ He could see a number of possibilities that would play out from there, and none of them were the reason he wanted more than anything for this man to be Dipper Pines. 

He recalled Shooting Star’s approach to make conversation with him before she left for the dance floor from whence she came. If she’d used it then surely it wasn't the wrong approach to this social situation? Humans were so weird.

Bill strode along the length of the bar that separated him from his intended target. Pinetree noticed him staring then, peering over his shoulder and trying to meld into the wall or appear as disinterested and boring as possible. As if that would render him nonexistent in the blonde’s eyes. Bill smirked, an expression lost on Dipper as he turned away from him then and pretended to drink what was left of his glass. His demeanor might have deterred any other human, but… Bill wasn’t exactly what you would call human. Instead, he seated himself right next to the Pines. Bill didn’t have to read his mind to know he was hoping he’d up and leave or let him keep his anonymity.  _ Sorry, kid. Not today. _

He cleared his throat and smirked when he gained the other’s attention, albeit annoyance as well. “Right when I was looking for a reason to stay in this dump, I happened upon an acute one.”

It was said so seriously Dipper wasn’t sure how to respond. He couldn't even feel annoyance, but he feigned a look of regret at having heard the line said to him. He hoped it would be enough to deter the man. As he soon learned, it was not.

Leaning in towards Dipper, he continued. “Do you have a name, or can I call you mine?” 

The brunet’s eye twitched as he leaned back, trying to get away from the other. What was his  _ problem _ , giving him pick-up lines?  Didn’t he have anyone else to pester?

Sighing, he didn’t bother to answer the guy and looked away. If he thought he’d get to him with that kind of bullshit, he was wrong.

Bill frowned. “I pegged you as a sap that would believe in love at first sight. Should I try and walk past you again or do you greet everyone like this?” 

If he remembered correctly, lines like the ones Shooting Star used on him were a common way for humans to greet each other in establishments like this run down club. Was he doing something wrong?

… Or maybe Pine Tree was just that hard to get through to.  _ And I  _ love _ challenges _ , he thought with a smirk. A spark lit his eyes with all the mischief he possessed having found the brunette a worthy target. 

“I’m wondering,” he began, clearly undeterred by Dipper’s lack of acknowledgment, but spurred on by it, “What do you do for a living? Aside from being sexy, that is” 

Having unfortunately heard the pickup line before it even began, Dipper hid his face behind his book, its confines muffling the groan Bill earned at the end of the sentence. 

Their interactions carried on with this trend, Bill trying to get a response from Dipper who surprisingly enough, hadn’t left yet.

He was on the verge of doing exactly that and leaving Mabel behind. The demon honestly wasn’t sure what he was still even doing there, but he was far too smug to consider any scenario that didn’t involve Dipper on his arm at the end of the night.

After another particularly teeth grating pun related pickup line, Dipper has had enough. He sighed in resigned annoyance, rolling his eyes and letting his hand fall onto the bar, jostling his glass.

Looking at the guy with annoyed disdain, he wondered if he was for real. When he’d managed to stop fantasizing strangling the guy, Dipper considered actually answering him. He shifted his gaze up and down and answered with a snarky "No. I know arrogance when I see it. And you're drunk.”

“Drunk on the sight of you maybe. I have an eye for perfection and you are stunning!” Bill was pleasantly surprised by the reaction he got from the other: Dipper had finally turned to look at him with wide brown eyes, before his look soured once more. 

“Yeah, well I think you should think again, maybe get your eye checked out, there, pal. That stunned feeling you have is the start of petrification. If you move fast enough you might be able to fend it off.”

Bill stared in silence for a while, his cheeks flushed and mouth gaping before his shocked expression broke down into hysterics. 

Dipper leaned farther away from the scene and turned away again, trying to act like he had nothing to do with it. If this kept up, he wouldn’t be able to keep his anonymity. Someone might even have the gall to ask what was funny enough to warrant that response. In Dipper’s mind, however, there was none. It was inexcusable and- it… was kind of funny actually. 

He couldn’t help the small, albeit reluctant smile that found its way to his lips where the Blonde couldn't see it. Maybe he was being too intense, and if the man wasn’t going to leave anytime soon, he might as well make the most of it. It’s not like he had anywhere to be. 

“So…” Bill began when he’d cleared his head as much as he could considering his choice in beverage, “What does one call a forest nymph that wanders in places no man would dare and wears intelligence like a fine lady’s perfume?” He slurred a bit at the end, but there was no doubt about what was said. 

“I- what?” The brunette stuttered unintelligently, cheeks flushing more at his inability to give a proper answer. Dipper was at a loss, who was that guy anyway? Was that meant to be poetic? If he was being honest, it kind of sounded like it was, if you squinted just enough to still make sense of the nonsense.  _ Lady’s perfume _ , he would have scoffed, maybe even laughed, if he hadn’t realized the implication that this random guy called him smart. At a  _ bar _ . Not sexy like he had earlier, not whatever else he’d been spewing all night, but  _ intelligent _ . While still drunk off his ass. As inebriated as he was, that should have been the last quality to occur to him, much less if the man was sober, which he very clearly was not. He smelled ripe of whiskey and bad decisions waiting to happen.

Dipper sighed, if he was going to be stuck with this stranger until his sister’s own drunkenness wore off, he supposed he’d make the best of it. “You asked me earlier what I do for a living,”

Bill’s half hooded eyes widened at this, shocked, but all too eager to take advantage of this sudden willingness to keep up whatever one would label their little interaction. He gestured for the brunette to continue.

“Well, I do a little bit of writing. Some freelance and some not. I managed to get a book out earlier this year.”

For the first time that night, Dipper took a sip of his drink, it was room temperature by that point, but it gave him an excuse not to watch the expression on the blonde’s face when the words sunk in. He was used to either some level of judgment or fascination when he mentioned he was a writer. He imagined it was partially for show when it was the latter. 

He wished he’d ordered something a bit stronger. 

Bill eyed him appraisingly, however, while he wasn’t looking and sensing the emotions on the man, left it alone with a brief acknowledgment, before changing the subject. The teen seemed grateful, however his expression tightened as the other offered his hand for a shake. Something Bill frowned at, noticing the effort to hide the flinch that followed the gesture. He should back down, he knew, that would be the smart thing to do. Smooth over this incident like he never held out his hand and ease the young man back into the  web he’d spent all night making .

But he was determined to shake this man’s hand now. To hold his hand, to clasp his shoulder, something, anything to initiate some contact between them. He couldn’t really place why. He just looked Pinetree in the eyes and introduced himself by some last minute, easily see-through alias.

“William.”

Still hesitant, Dipper stared at the appendage as if it had personally offended him, before shaking it off and clasping the hand with his own. “It’s Dipper. Dipper Pines. You uh… you might have heard of me? Gravity Falls is such a small town, it’s hard to retain any anonymity.”

“I know exactly what you mean. I can’t say I do know you, but I’d like to…” 

_ For instance, why would a man of your caliber waste his time here? _ Bill's eyes flickered from the book in his hand once more, to the untouched drink at his side. He hated not knowing things. 

“Hardy har, you just want in my pants,” the brunette scoffed. “You’re drunk… why don’t you just walk the rest of the way home?” 

Bill theatrically gasped, as if the idea had never occurred to him, “I assure you, my intentions are pure! I would ask thee, fair beau for true love’s kiss ‘fore I go to face the depths of hell at my back!”

“Nice line, what’d you steal it from? The medieval century?”

“I am nothing if not original, I assure you… now,” he leaned in closer, closing some of the space Dipper had put between them “how about that kiss?” his eyes fell to watch the faked grimace pull at the silliness of it. 

“Hmmm…. I think I’ll take a rain check. Unless you can give me a good reason.” It was his turn to smirk when he heard  _ William _ grumble.

“Well, I may not be an expert, but your lips look awfully lonely over there. And I think, if you’d allow it, mine could change that.”

Despite the slight blush that colored his cheeks, Dipper only huffed. “I thought you were done with the stupid lines” he lamented. “And-” he straightened, leaning away again as he noticed the blonde was trying to get closer, “I’d rather you  _ don’t _ do that.”

“Aw, come on” he sang, “you know you want it~”

The brunette watched with undisguised disgust as the other  _ wiggled his eyebrows _ , only enhancing the weirdness emanating off of him.  _ Who even wiggles their eyebrows anymore _ , he thought frantically. “That’s fucking creepy”

_ William _ chuckled, although he did stop following Dipper, mostly because he would have fallen off his stool if he didn’t. 

“Careful, there. Remember what I said about petrification. I’d hate for you to look like an idiot in the position you freeze in.”

“Oh, I like you kid,” he said while wiping off imaginary tears from his eyes. “But you’ve already used that one. Try again.”

Narrowing his eyes, the brunette looked at him as if studying a piece of a puzzle, gaze moving over his form warily, looking for some detail that would give him answers. He seemed to focus on William's cold blue eyes more than anything. It didn't even register with him that he was technically sizing Bill up. 

The demon, however, was very aware of the fact, if not the actual reason behind it. His eyes dilated slightly and he swallowed thickly, doing his own looking before those hazel eyes searched his own, a question in their depths, the way Bill liked them. That look he could remember… finding his glass more fascinating in that moment as his own face burned.  _ What was in this stuff?  _ He was starting to feel more than a little funny.

“You seem kinda familiar, but I can’t seem to place it.” Dipper muttered, mostly for himself although William did hear him.

Freezing for a split second, the blonde fixed his gaze back on the other, his gaze carefully guarded.

“Are you sure we haven't met before?” Dipper asked, this time directing it at Bill.

“Now who's the one talking about soulmates?” he grinned, leaning into the brunette’s personal space again. He was, in all honesty, relieved to be able to redirect the conversation somehow. He wasn't too keen on Pinetree finding out his identity too soon.

“W-What-- I didn't say anything about soulmates!” said Pinetree spluttered. He tried for a scowl, but it was rendered useless by the blush rising to colour his face.

“Oh, really now?” he mimicked deep thinking, although the grin on his face never faltered. “I thought the “have we met before” was a line reserved for flirting”.

“Well-” Dipper huffed, crossing his arms and pointedly looking away, “it usually is, but that’s not what I meant.  _ At all _ .” He was absolutely not  _ pouting _ , mind you. 

“I’ll believe it. If only because of your refusal to return my attentions, you can’t even banter with a gentleman made of more than a pair when this small town’s average is smart enough to find a way to legalize a matrimony between a man and a woodpecker, but not enough to crack hieroglyphics if they were handed the Rosetta stone on a silver platter"

Dipper, while flattered, was unsure what to make of this and it showed when his snark failed him. “Maybe I don’t think you’re interesting enough to deem you worth the effort.” He replied instead, testing the ground he was on. He had a feeling he was setting himself up to be baited, but what else could he have said?

Bill’s smirk sends shivers down his spine, it looks predatory, like William intended to devour him whole. Again he finds himself asking  _ who the hell is this guy?!  _ Stronger than that though was the warmth that reached more than his cheeks. 

“I think, it’s the opposite, you happen to find me fascinating, and you’re flustered. It’s cute, really, but I thought there was more to you than that.” Bill goaded.  

“I… am  _ not _ cute.” Dipper glared, as if that would help make his point. He had no idea what he was up against. 

“Prove it, then.”  _ William _ rested his chin in his hand, a victorious glint in his eyes and waited.

Dipper doesn't know where it came from, or when it actually started. Maybe it was because he finally emptied his glass, but for some reason he doubted it. He can't deny that his interlocutor is charming and, dare he say, attractive. This smartly dressed man who thought he couldn’t flirt.  _ Well, we’ll have to see about that _ . As far as Dipper knew, he couldn’t but how hard could it be? Maybe he’d drunk too much liquid courage, but he was not going to let it go. He wanted to watch that sly grin slip off William’s smug ass face. 

He changed tactics then, instead of keeping as much distance between him and those abnormally sharp teeth and clever, taunting and problematic eyes, he leaned in close enough to be just out of reach. 

“You want effort?  _ Fine _ .” His voice promised trouble, coming out more threatening than it should have considering what he was giving into and that it was in fact, giving in. “Are you familiar with astrology?” the brunette asked, his lips twitching as he thought of his own link to the night sky, “because all the stars have aligned and pulled us together.” And, no, that didn't sound as good as it did in his mind. He wished he could take it back.

Dipper hardly had time enough to cover up his cringe at his sad attempt, before another pickup line had slipped past the blonde’s lips.

“Why would I need to study the solar system when my world revolves around you?”  

“I- Wow.” Dipper stared for a second, rendered speechless by both the speed at which the blonde had answered and _what_ he had answered. “Are you for real or are you the square root of -1?”

Bill scoffed at this, albeit more amused than annoyed. “Inconsequential, reality is an illusion. Although, this moment isn’t. At least… I don’t want it to be.”

The brunette hummed, his grin growing. _The guy's got answers for everything. Interesting._

“Are you a singularity? Not only are you attractive, but the closer I get to you, the faster time seems to slip by”

Sadly, he was more flustered by that line than Bill was. The demon couldn’t have been more delighted, he couldn't remember a time when Pinetree was this fun. And he would remember. 

His eyes fell to Dipper’s lips where they were drawn back by his teeth as he thought of how to make up for his little blunder.

Too bad Bill was quicker. 

He hummed, calling for another drink for the both of them without taking his eyes off of the cute little number in front of him. “You know… I have to say the same. I don’t remember the last time I read the clock’s face, yours is much more interesting, and the only time worth counting is however long you keep your eyes trained on me.” Right on cue, his sapling made to move his head, to turn away from him. 

His mind screamed  _ So shy _ … just as it yearned to claim and the one thing he’d been trying to put his finger on reared its head and in no short terms refused to be stifled until it was satisfied. He moved his own arm to catch the brunette’s strong jawline with long, elegant fingers.  _ Mine. _

Shock registered in deep, hazel orbs as he drew closer without thinking, and a hint of fear insignificant enough to fly right below the radar. His eyes glowed as he drank in the familiar emotion, relishing in it, with a small pang of guilt. It was contested, however, with the knowledge that he was no longer the only one closing in. 

Dipper’s eyes shut of their own accord, and he wondered briefly if he should do the same. If only it wasn’t so difficult to take his eyes off of Pinetree. How long had he wanted this as he stared across the bar? 

“Hey, D-dipper!” A voice cut in, grating on Bill’s last nerve. For a nonexistential concept, time was a pain in the ass, or so he’d found. It took everything not to act on his more murderous tendencies of the moment or reduce the scant, inconsequential building to ashes. He did tighten his hold on Pinetree though before common sense took over. He wasn’t used to fighting himself like this. If he wanted something nothing stood in his way! And yet… 

His eyes watched the very aware and very embarrassed face of one Dipper Pines and with a disguised snarl, let his arms drop. “Sounds like you have somewhere to be, should I be jealous?”

“Uh…” Dipper shook his head, his mind still not up to speed with his surroundings. “Oh! It’s my sister, Mabel, I- I need to go,” he was quick to leave Bill’s hold, leaving the demon with fists full of air and enough disappointment to swallow his more coherent thoughts. He almost choked on it. His mind was still abuzz with the alcohol and more importantly,  _ Pines _ . 

 He noticed then, that someone was missing at the side of the young man. Star hadn’t left with her brother, he realized. It was his luck that the twin he had no interest in would stay behind as he eyed the other’s form disappear. Sure enough, when he looked to her, Shooting Star was there/ standing in front of him. 

She’d missed the show, which Dipper was grateful for, but she must have seen something in the way they acted around each other. She probably wouldn’t leave until she got an answer from him. His mind was still all too set on the precious seconds she’d disturbed.  

_ If only he knew _ , Bill thought,  _ that he’d succeeded in stumping the all-knowing and done what no one else could. _

For the first time, the demon was dazed and beyond frustrated. He’d been tested before, but this was a form of torture! Only, despite the annoyance of having been interrupted, it was…  _ pleasurable _ . And he wanted more.  _ Oh, so much more. _

His eyes trailed after Dipper, full of want and a dangerous promise. 

This was when the boy turned around, blushing and confused. He felt like there was something left unsaid, something that needed to be done. He didn’t stop though. He only pushed the feeling aside as best he could and ignored the tug he felt when he exited the club, brushing past the crowd until he was out of even Bill’s line of sight.

His sister, on the other hand-

Bill looked to her, eyes pleading and still staring after her brother with his peripheral, “Shooting star? If I told you my wish was to see more of your brother, could you get the other stars to align once again?” 

The ball of light beamed and let loose a squeal that gave Bill his answer. He gave a random number that would work if called and contact him directly and waved her off. 

Left to his own devices, he took another drink and splayed his arms across the bar counter, laid back against it and smirked. 

His eyes glowed as he watched through the symbol that marked this place as his jurisdiction that just so happened to be at the front of the building and right where the twins stood.

Dipper looked brilliant under the moonlight and if it wasn’t wishful thinking, even regretful as he looked back. He seemed to look right through the walls and to the demon within.

Common sense, when it finally caught up to Bill, told him he was pining up the wrong tree. Needless to say… he paid it no mind. 


End file.
